The After
by TheDeadlyEscape
Summary: Family means a lot in this world. Who you have connections with dictates your life. I'm Queen Lissa's daughter, I'm supposed to be prim and proper. I just prefer ripped jeans, bands, and cigarettes. (Sequel To Knocked Up)
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Knocked Up.**

**Family means a lot in this world. Who you have connections with and that dictates your life. I'm Queen Lissa's daughter, I'm supposed to be prim and proper. I just prefer ripped jeans, bands, and cigarettes.**

**(A/N)**

**This is the official sequel. It took a while for me to get a good idea for the plot, and this is more of an introductory to Vanesa's life. Review, and I promise to reply.**

**If you want, check out my story on Fictonpress called Perfection On Paper under the same penname as on here.**

"Vanesa, why are you doing this?" Mom asked me, tears streaming down her face. Red, puffy eyes and a pink nose. This wasn't what my Mom looked like naturally, of course. She was beautiful, but the only thing we had in common was our pale blonde hair. I had Dad's pale blue eyes and sharper facial features.

"Doing what Mom?" I yelled. She didn't answer at first, so I turned around and stomped up the stairs, heading to my room.

"This," I heard her whisper. I turned around and looked at her, as she looked at me with her teary eyes, silently begging me. "The constant parting and drugs and those terrible modeling shoots."

"Just because I want to have fun doesn't mean I'm suddenly a terrible person. I never asked to be a princess." And with that I finished my dramatic exit and slammed the door to my room. I could hear her sobs and then whispers as my father came and comforted her. A few minutes later their footsteps passed my door.

Did I feel bad? Of course I did. I liked hurting my mom about as much as people liked to accidentally step on their pets. I hated seeing her cry, but I couldn't let her control my life like she always had.

_Vanesa, that dress is too showy._

_Vanesa, that band is too loud._

_Vanesa, smoking is bad for your health._

As I liked to say, I might die young, but I'll die happy. How dare she think she can just rule my life forever. I wanted to enjoy my teen years just as much as the other children. Did I have to miss out on everything just because I was the Queen's daughter? Apparently so, but I wasn't going to let that happen. As I said, I didn't choose to be a princess, so I deserved to live my life how I wanted.

Sure, I went further than most normal children, but Mom exaggerated a lot too. I didn't party that much. I actually got perfect grades in school, and sure I smoked, but big deal.

At about that time there was a knock on my window. I ran over and threw it open, smiling at my visitor.

"Well, hello there Adriana. Sorry I was late, Mom had a fit." She just grinned and fell back down onto the ground, falling on her feet perfectly. She looked up at me, hands on her wide hips. She was lucky to have such a curvy figure. I was shaped like most Moroi, but I liked to think I was a bit more full. Probably just my imagination and dreams, but still.

Adriana's dark hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, revealing her beautiful face that looked just like Rose's, her mother. I tried to copy her movements and let myself fall, grabbing onto the house like she had to let myself slide down kind of. Needless to say, I was a huge failure and plopped down on my butt.

A loud laugh sounded from behind me. "Are you okay?" Adriana asked through her laughs. I turned to glare at her as I stood, rubbing my butt trying to take the pain away.

"Do I look okay to you?" I snapped. She shrugged and walked over towards the car she had parked beside our house, just far away to not hear.

"Look fine to me. So, you ready for your shoot?" I nodded and got in the car, immediately reaching into the dashboard for a pack of cigarettes.

"I can't believe Mom went through my room and took all my cigarettes," I sighed, taking one out and placing it neatly between my lips. I felt around in the dark for a lighter that had to be lying somewhere.

"Looking for this?" my best friend asked, and I felt the cool little object placed in my palm. I grinned and lifted it up, lighting it. Taking a deep drag on the "cancer stick" as Mom called them, I instantly felt better. Maybe it was the motion of smoking or the nicotine, but it helped in so many ways.

"How do you think your Mom will react when she sees this one?" I shrugged and blew a perfect O.

"Same as she always does I guess." I let out a little sad laugh. "Ask if I've been in any pictures lately and then smack it down on the table and demand an explanation. Attempt to ground me maybe." I took another drag and then flicked some ash out the window. "We should get going if we want to be on time." Adriana cranked the car and looked at the clock, rolling her eyes.

"Speed? Speed." And then she slammed on the gas.

As soon as I got home, I snuck back in my window and went straight to the bathroom to shower. The fake blood looked so real as it flowed down the drain and the hairspray in my hair was almost painful as I brushed it out.

And as soon as I was erased my body of all the makeup and body paint, I fell on my bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning I had just sat down when my Mom busted in the kitchen. Her eyes were bloodshot, already looking on the verge of tears.

"I know you're seventeen, but you are not grown yet, Vanesa!" she screamed. Really screamed. She had never gotten that loud with me. "And you've done this modeling shit so much and at first I supported it, but you're practically selling you body."

"Mom, that's all modeling is -"

"Shut up and let me finish!" I flinched. "You're practically naked and I'm supposed to be okay with this? It's already on the news and I've gotten multiple emails. You're not just ruining your reputation, you're ruining the whole Dragomir family's reputation. I know you want to be free and I understand, I was once in your place. Neither of us asked to be where we are, but we have to think about the whole vampire race, not just ourselves." She slapped down a picture, and I immediately acknowledged it as me.

The photo I took last night.

I was sitting on a stool with a completely black background. My plain out paleness was a huge contrast. My white hair was messy and teased, and I was only in panties. I had my arms crossed, one hand coming up to my mouth to pull on my lip, showing where blood seeped through my white teeth. My skin was flawless, and my panties were black lace. Blood dripped down my whole body.

"Why Vanesa? I didn't raise you like this."

"Mom, maybe this is what I like. Maybe I find this beautiful. Maybe I want to do this for a living. Maybe I -" I was cut off my a violent jerk on the left side of my nostril.

"What's this?" she yelled. My eyes widened as I realized. I had forgotten to take my nose piercing out and my silver hoop was still in. "You got your nose pierced?"

"Mom-"

"Get away from me, Vanesa. I just, I can't do this right now." And I had no objection. I stood up and ran out the kitchen, forgetting about breakfast, and running to my room where I quickly changed into ripped jeans and a loose plain white tee-shirt. I grabbed my phone and ran back downstairs, out the door, slamming it behind me. Then I started towards Adriana's.

I wasn't expected, but I banged on the door anyway. Ariana answered, her red hair a mess, but her dark blue eyes were alert.

"Vanesa? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, but I got kicked out for the day I guess. Mom's super pissed about the photo shoot last night and she just saw my nose." Aria blushed, which didn't really flatter red head very much. She was, in fact, the one that took me to get it.

"Is Adriana awake?"

"No, but Mom is. You can hang out with us, we're watching TV."

"Okay." I followed her into the living room and when Rose saw me, she immediately gave me a questioning look.

"What did you do?"

I sighed. "Mom found out about the nose and the shoot I did last night." Rose laughed a sad laugh.

"She's really trying, you know? I know you want to be free and do what you want, but that's not how the world works. Lissa always understood that better than most. She always put everyone else before herself. As you can tell, I was the more rebellious one." I bit my lip, but Rose continued. "Just think about what she's going through. She just began to win back the trust of people and get them to start to give more rights to dhampirs. She's doing so many controversial things right now and one mistake could ruin it all."

Rose always had a thing for making me feel bad about Mom.

"Anywho," Aria cut in. "The show's coming back on."

And I felt like shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mom called me an hour later, asking me to come home.

That wasn't surprising. She had a rough time keeping grudges.

When I walked in, she completely ignored my presence. She didn't even glance at the door, which was fine with me. It wasn't like I was bursting with joy from seeing her either.

So I decided to go ahead and do my homework that was due Monday. Like I said earlier, I got perfect grades and I couldn't afford a zero on homework just because I didn't feel like doing it. My teachers didn't even assign much homework. Read an entry in _The Perks Of Being A Wallflower _for english class and practice shaping ice. Did I mention I specialized in water? Well, I kind of perfected it. Sorry if that sounds stuck up, but it's the truth. I had no reason to practice.

Still, after I finished my reading I did take a little vapor from the air and freeze it into a small butterfly. Then I sat the small object on my tongue, letting it melt.

Suddenly, I heard a vibration. My hand grabbed my phone and swiped the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Vanesa Dragomir?" I sighed, already knowing what this was. Either a fan who'd somehow gotten my number of a business deal. I wasn't in the mood for either.

"Yes?"

"This is Olivia. Badica." There was a short pause. "You probably don't know me, but I've seen some of your pictures and interviews. I'm having a party tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Of course," I laughed. "Where?"

"My house. My mother is Katie Badica, you've been here with the Queen before." I small smile ran over my lips.

"I remember that. I'll be there."

"Really? This is great. A party isn't a party until you come." Then she hung up. I sat my phone down and started walking to my bathroom. I couldn't attend a party looking like I did now.

I took a long bath, and then clipped my nails. With both my toes and fingers, I painted them black. While they dried, I read another entry in my book, getting ahead.

Then I changed into a pair of ripped black jeans and a nirvana tee-shirt. The perfect, chilled outfit for a party. My hair was a simple style. I just teased it a little to give it volume and parted it on the side.

Makeup was the only complicated thing on me today. I winged my black eyeliner, and filled in my eyebrows to make them a light brown instead of their usual almost invisible blonde color. Eyebrows were an important part of my daily makeup.

Then I put on blood-red lipstick that enhanced my white teeth. I switched to a gold hoop in my nose, and added a few coats of mascara. Being blonde was a pain in the ass sometimes. I made sure to always use black mascara.

"Vanesa?" A knock sounded on my door.

"Come in." The door slowly opened and Mom cautiously walked in. She looked me over and frowned. Believe it or not, I felt guilty.

"I'm going to Katie Badica's house. Your friends with her. Her daughter, Olivia's, having a party." Still, Mom looked tense. "I'll be good. You know Katie's a good woman."

"But I can't say the same for Olivia. She got picked up by the cops one night for being high at the park. They found puncture marks in her arm. Speed." Soon after Mom became Queen, she created a police force for the court. Pretty much, it was where some guardians were selected to make the first ever police department. They had the ability to arrest Dhampirs and Morois along with carrying a stake for Strigoi. There were still guardians who were assigned for walking the wards of the court for strigoi, but now we used cops like humans.

"Mom, I would never do that. You know I hate needles."

"Vanesa, please don't go."

"I'll be home by two, I promise."

"One day, this is going to hurt you," she warned. "All these drugs, and the little to no sleep you're getting. It's hurting your body, Vanesa."

"I'm fine, healthy and fit. Don't worry about me, go to sleep and don't wait for me." I walked over and hugged her for the first time in weeks. "I love you Mom. Don't hurt yourself because you worry about me."

"Then don't give me a reason to worry."

We stayed silent, hugging each other. I breathed in her gentle sent, a fruity smell from her shampoo. I was about an inch taller than her. I measured up to five-ten, which wasn't unusual. I was the height on most dhampir boys. Moroi men came up to sex feet or more.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I kissed her cheek and grabbed my bag, walking out. I left her standing in the doorway of my room. I walked outside and got into my car, driving immediately to a small gas store down the road. They always hooked me up with cigarettes when I came to buy gas. I got a whole carton. I put one back in my bag and the rest under the seat, in case Mom looked in the windows so she wouldn't see them.

Then I drove over to Adriana's house.

Rose answered the door.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "Didn't you go home just three hours ago?"

"I came to see Adriana." Rose looked around and then leaned in the whisper to me.

"I know you guys are best friends, and I love that she has someone as loyal as you to be there for her. But don't ruin anything. I know about the parties and drugs. Don't mess up my baby's career as a guardian or her reputation because you want to have fun. I know it's fucked up, but it's life. Be careful. Don't trust everyone. These royals you party with will turn on you in a heartbeat." Then she moved out-of-the-way for me to enter.

Even though what she said was something I needed to hear, I rolled my eyes and stomped away to Adriana's room.

I flung open the door to see her sitting on her bed in a sports bra and a pair of shorts. Sweat shined on her chest and stomach. She looked over at me, still breathing a little hard.

"I just got back from the gym, and I ran back home. That's my excuse for my grossness and I'm sticking to it."

"Literally, sticking to it. Go shower, you stink," I teased her.

"Okay, _princess_. I'm practicing to save your life." She stuck her tongue out at me as she made her way to the hallway to the bathroom she shared with Aria.

I waited on her bed for her to finish, and listened to music on my phone.

When she came back she was dressed in a pair of shorts that showed her tan legs off and a Pink Floyd tee-shirt. She didn't even listen to Pink Floyd, she just liked the shirt when we saw it at a second-hand vintage shop.

"So, what's up."

"We're going to a party tonight."

"Mom's not going to let me," she complained. "She says I need to stay at home for a few days until your Mom cools off about the shoot we did." I small smile took over my face.

"You mom doesn't have the know." I sat down on her bed and gave her my best mischievous look. Honestly, I probably looked more creepy than anything,

"Sneak out like we always do."

"Vanesa, she might find out." Honestly, I was a little pissed. She never had problems with sneaking out before, but I understood where she was coming from.

"Fine," I said. "I'll tell you about the amazingness tomorrow." I smiled and walked out.

I had to kill a few hours before it was time to party, so I went over to the park and sat down on a bench at my own secluded spot. It wasn't really reserved for me or anything, but no one knew about it. It was located deep in the woods and you had to know how to get there or you'd be lost. There was no path, just memory.

Dad had taken me up here when I was younger to just relax. When Mom worked late nights, he'd fix us sandwiches and we'd eat up here. Dad made fires in the winter and in the summer I took water from the small spring and made icicles for us to suck on and we'd swim.

But we stopped that around the time I turned thirteen and Mom was able to take off work. The hardest changes had been made and she came home most night to make dinner. Dad stopped taking me to our spot, and I guess he forgot.

I sat down next to the water and took the pack of cigarettes from my bag, lighting one up and pulling a drag.

"Those things will kill you one day." A voice startled me from the thoughts. I turned around to see Dad walking towards me. I quickly stumped out the cigarette and looked at him, trying to seem innocent.

"Hey. Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed? After all, I am the one who showed you this place." I sighed.

"I thought you'd forgotten."

"How could I forget? We had our best bonding moments here." He smiled and ran a hand through his always messy black hair. He looked at me with those eyes identical to mine.

"But it's also the time you grew up without a mother. I know you still hold a grudge for her not being here, but she can't help it. She had to work, to change things. Now dhampir and moroi marry all the time. Dhampir's have more choices in life than be a guardian or, well, you know the only real choice they used to have." He looked around, almost nervously. "Now, there's cops so Moroi get punished just as bad as Dhampirs. So many changes, I can't even name them all."

"I know this. But she seemed to forget she had a child."

"She never forgot. When she came home, she'd go kiss you before she went to sleep, even if you were already asleep."

"She could have woken me up. I went whole days without even seeing her."

"Vanesa, she tried. She really did."

"You were always there."

"I'm a teacher. My work never required me to work past five in the afternoon."

"Dad-"

"Just think about it. I love you and so does your mother." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "And if the party starts at ten like I'm assuming, you're late." I looked at my phone and noticed, it was already ten-thirty. I jumped up and almost fell into the water.

"Well thanks for coming," I said. "But I'm past late. She'll think I'm not coming." I took off into the woods, even in the dark I ran with ease. I was used to this path and knew where to go.

I saw my car within five minutes, and hopped in, speeding off.

I heard the house before I saw it. The music was loud, and when I got out the car, I felt the music in my bones. I grinned and walked in the house, seeing Olivia immediately. She walked over, looking surprised.

"I didn't think you'd come," she admitted.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"I thought maybe you were being nice." She looked around and motioned to the kitchen.

"Beer?"

"No, I'm not a fan. Is there anything . . . Harder?" She smile the first real smile of the night and led me upstairs. The music got a little quieter as I entered a room and she shut the door behind us. About three other people were in the room, and from the look on their faces this was the room I wanted to be in.

Olivia handed me a joint, and I took a hit, inhaling deeply.

"You have parties often?" I questioned.

"Once a month at least."

"Expect me more often," I said, taking another inhale on the joint. We made small talk and by the time I was finished, I had a nice buzz going on. Then I finished another one, and then a third. I stopped after the third, but that was probably because I was too out of it to get the thing to my mouth without dropping it or something. Olivia definitely bought good stuff. Maybe she grew it herself.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Twelve," she answered, sipping on her beer. I had noticed, she wasn't a cigarette kind of girl. She preferred beer, liquor.

Then someone put an arm around me. I turned to see a boy about my age, light brown hair and these beautiful dark blue eyes. He smiled and pushed a piece of my hair back.

"What's your name?"

"Vanesa," I whispered. He offered me a red cup, and I shook my head. He shrugged.

"So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Erick," Olivia snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit, sister. Mom and Dad didn't tell you?"

"I didn't know you had a brother," I said.

"My parents don't like to brag about me. Or mention me. Or remember me. Olivia's just better at hiding her bad side than I ever was." He reached forward with his leg and nudged her. She grinned.

"Don't drink too much," she advised. "You know how hard it is to live through Mom's lectures with a hangover when you're trying to hide the fact that you drank." There was a crash, loud enough to hear over the music. She quickly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving.

Erick pulled me closer to his body, and I fell into him willingly. I noticed we were the only people left in the room.

"So, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Are you sober enough? I mean, I'm not trying to take advantage of you or anything-"

"Just kiss me already." And he did.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry for the awkward ending, but you get what happens. This isn't one of my best chapters in my opinion, but I wanted to fit a lot of information in it.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you honestly think!**


	3. IMPORTANT

Hey guys, I'm so sorry about not updating. Maybe it's just my internet but neither of my laptops will even let me on this website, only my phone. So I'm going to switch to Wattpad completely since that website always works on my laptops and phone. The username for my account on there is TheDeadlyEscape.

Again, I'm sorry. I had been trying to update and I couldn't even access the website, so this is better I think so I can update regularly. If you don't have a wattpad, you should make one. They have amazing stories on there and it has an app so it's easy to use.

If you have any questions about my account or my stories, PM me and I'll answer ASAP. Again sorry, this is the first time I've been able to get on fanfiction in weeks to even tell you guys this.

So yeah, PM me if you have questions and be sure to follow me on wattpad! Thanks so much!


End file.
